


The Bloodmoon Bond

by TheWorgenator



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, anger issues, marco struggling to accept himself, nothing sexy, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorgenator/pseuds/TheWorgenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Bloodmoon Ball wherein Tom and Marco end up soul bound! This will probably go on through Marco's entire highschool life and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something of a Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3 and my first fic in a super long time...
> 
> Be gentle with me, haha, I promise this will get better. I totally know that the focus changes halfway through this short chapter, but now I know what I'm doing and where I'm going with this, it'll be much better. I promise.

Last night, Marco shared a dance at the Bloodmoon Ball with Star. It was necissary to keep her from Demon Ex Boyfriend Tom. Through the mess of that night, one thing remained true: Marco was not jealous of Tom. He had no romantic feelings for Star in the slightest, in fact, she was like a sister to him. No, he wasn't jealous of Tom...But maybe, he was jealous of Star...That thought was one that had been eating him alive the moment the dressed-to-impress Demon had waltzed into the school and asked Star to the ball. He chased that thought away like usual, like all the other thoughts about boys.

It was a complicated time in his life, what with puberty and an inter-dimensional princess living at his house...and the dance last night complicated things. The night after the Bloodmoon Ball, Marco awoke to Tom standing at the foot of his bed. He jumped up, ready to fight, but was hissed at and told to quiet down. Tom's voice was a low growl as he broke the night's quiet murmur. "You ruined my entire life." He said, forehead eye watching Marco carefully while the other two were tightly closed. "Do you even know what you did?? What the dance meant?? I was supposed to be soulbound to Star, but instead, I..." He took a deep breath, growling out. "Instead I got you." The last word hung heavy and vile in the air. After a moment of confusion, Marco spoke up. "Me? Look, I'm flattered but I don't roll that way." He said, biting his lip. Tom growled, eyes glowing. "And you think I do?! But you did this, the dance ended with me in the light, and with you in the light. This is on you." The human sat up, eyebrows drawn down in an angry expression. "Hey man, you're the one who stepped in...and then tried to kill me! So if whatever this is is anyone's fault, it's yours!"

There was an angry silence, and in a burst of flame appeared Marshmallow, Tom's rabbit. He began petting the soft creature hastily. "What this is, is a life partnership. We have to stay around each other now." He explained, voice slightly calmer through his gritted teeth. "And if we don't stay around each other? What, we die?" Marco asked sarcastically. All three of the demon prince's eyes shot to Marco. "It's a lunar cycle thing. When the moon is getting bigger, towards the full moon, we're gonna feel....I don't know what to call it, crippling lonliness?? It'll get better once the moon wanes, and we should be fine on the new moon. I'm not about to give up everything I have to come live on Earth, and taking you back with me will open up a whole new can of worms with Star. I'll be here every month on the full moon, just enough to keep us alive." He explained, scary amount of calm and collected.

Marco shook his head. "No. Uh-uh, not gonna happen. I'm not like that, I mean, there isn't anything wrong with..." He trailed off, a voice somewhere deep in his mind telling him to take his own advice. "See, the thing is, I could kill you and be done with this. So you don't get to say no. I'll see you next month. Tell Star I say hi." Tom said, putting on his best wicked grin as he walked to Marco's window and got inside his carriage. Inside sat Brian, who was wearing a small pout. "You threatened him." He said with a sigh. "You would have gotten a perfect mark except for that. But, It's important we celebrate your good things." He said, scribbling something down on his clip boad. Tom sighed and hung his head. "I didn't mean to...I just...Didn't know how to tell him and...How do you even..." He looked genuinely upset. Brian patted his back. "You did well with such a hard thing. Although, you could have done without lying to him. Fear is control, and we don't control our friends." He said sternly. "Fear is control, and control is wrong." Tom said, smiling softly. He really was getting better at this.


	2. Something Slightly Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco realizes that maybe Tom wasn't so full of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am WAY more confident about this chapter! I'll upload them at random, so...Who knows when they'll be up. Soon hopefully, I might even pump out another chapter tonight! I'm trying to make them longer, to really give you bang for your buck! Also, there is mention of church in this fic, but do not worry because there wont be any demonizing (except Tom lol) going on. Nobody is going to be putting anyone down in this :) 
> 
> I hope this makes up for the god awful prologue!

Tom was full of it, Marco thought. The past few weeks were cake, he didn't feel lonely or anything. He was just trying to get to Star through him, the creep. Marco pulled on his shirt and combed his hair before heading downstairs to have breakfast before school. He was eating his usual well balanced breakfast of orange juice and Lucky Charms. He never mentioned Tom's visit to Star, he didn't want her to worry about him stalking her or something...Besides, Marco didn't buy into that soulbound crap so he considered it a non-issue. Star heaved a huge sigh. "I freakin' hate new moons!" She said, shoveling syrup drenched pancakes into her mouth. "Magic is at an all time low then, it's so lame." She said around her breakfast. The only response her conversational breakfast partner gave was a passive 'mmhmm' as he pulled on his hoodie and grabbed his backpack from off his chair.

School went on like normal, Marco nodded at Jackie Lynn Thomas as she skated by, and she nodded back. He smiled at her in the lunch line and she smiled back. It was, for once, a completely uneventful day. He got home and thought maybe something was going down when a monster showed up, but he was just letting Star and Marco know that Ludo was sick with the flu and wouldn't be around to try to snatch Star's wand any time soon. He also asked if they wanted to sign the get well card. They did. After the harrowing interaction with the monster, the duo went inside and did their homework, ate some nachos and watched a movie about a puppy that climbs into a basket with balloons tied to it and ends up in Australia. A completely normal day, and at the end of it, Star and Marco got a completely normal and average night of sleep under the moonless sky. It was the next morning that something felt amiss.

Star awoke, bright and sunshiny as per usual. She was up with the sun and singing with the birds. Marco, however, woke up feeling just a tiny bit...off. And his entire day was off by a tiny bit. He got ready and ate his breakfast, like usual, but he couldnt bring himself to stop thinking about how something was slightly off. He nodded at Jackie, and she nodded back but...he felt weird about it for some reason. When Star invited him to party with her and the recently liberated Pony Head, he declined. "I'm just feelin' kinda...off today Star. Maybe next time." He said. "Aww, Marcoooooo, feel better okay?" She replied, patting his shoulder. "Yeah Earth Turd, it just 'aint a party without'chu to rip on ya know?" Pony head said with a playful smile. Marco laughed, sent them on their way, and went to his room. He went on the internet for a while, browsing his favorite sites to try to distract himself from the mystery feeling. When that failed, he flopped on his bed and did his homework, falling asleep immediately after completeing it.

The next few days got progressivly worse. Marco was more and more distracted by the growing feeling in his chest that one day, when he nodded to Jackie Lynn Thomas, and she nodded back, he couldn't bring himself to care. He just did. Not. Care. It showed in his reaction to the event, he didn't even keep his eyes on Jackie Lynn long enough to even see if she nodded back. Star was immediately worried. "Marco, are you feeling alright?? Maybe you should got home and lie down..." She mumbled, checking his forehead for a fever. "I...I feel....well, I feel not sick." He mumbled, shaking off Star's hand. "Why do you ask?" He met Star's bright blue eyes with his brown ones. Brown eyes that looked a lot duller than they usually did. Star gasped. "Marco, your eyes are all...sad and dark..." She said, grabbing his arm. "I am taking you home to figure out whats wrong with you right now." And the Princess pulled him away without even waiting for a protest...not that one even came. Which was weird for marco too, since he protested to everything Star did. She sat Marco down on her bed and began looking through her magical computer-type thing (who really knew what that thing was?) for the symptoms that Marco was experiencing. She began naming off totally bizarre symptoms, each one gaining a very unenthusiastic 'no' from Marco. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a text from an unknown number (who's phone number had a 666 area code??) and the only thing in the message was an angry frowny emote. Marco continued to answer negatively to all the weird things star was naming off as he texted back a quick 'whos this'? A few seconds later and he got another text from the 666 number. He stopped answering Star and stared at the text, wide eyed. "Tom. Surprise. >:( "

Marco's lack of answer worried Star, and she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oh Marco, tell me it's not Inter-Galactic Inflammation of the Arm Hair!" She wore a face that made the idea that Marco had contracted some kind of strange space disease plausable. He shook his head. "Star, how did Tom get my phone number?" He asked, trying to keep calm. "Tom?" She asked, looking genuinly confused. "Oh.....Weeeeeeelllllllll..." Star rocked back on her heels, blonde hair swishing with her momentum. "Well?? Whats well, Star??" Marco asked, voice cracking with something akin to angry worry. "Well I did let Furguson use my mirror for a while..." The earthling sat in stunned silence before flopping back onto Star's bed, where he would lay in stunned silence. "Why did you do that, Star...Why do you let Furguson touch anything magical of yours??" In response to the extremely valid question, Star flopped down on the bed next to Marco. "Well, I lost a bet! And he was making some pretty quality prank calls...How was I supposed to know that he'd give Tom your number? Why is he texting you anyways?" She asked. Marco took a deep breath, and explained the entire Tom breaking into Marco's room in the middle of the night and threatening to kill him thing. "Pretty ridiculous, right?" He said weakly after finishing the whole story. Star was propped up on one elbow, worried look in her eyes. "No Marco, if what he says is true it's very serious. And since you've been feeling not yourself lately, it's looking like he wasn't lying to you." She said. "The full moon is in five days. Let's see if you get worse." "And if I do?" the boy sounded a bit worried. "Then we figure out where to go from there. I'm sure theres some way to reverse it." She said, hopping up and getting to work researching it. "Even if its cute as heck." She mumbled, though Marco didn't quite catch it.

The rest of the week proceeded incredibly slowly, the feeling of excrutiating emptiness ever growing in Marco's chest. By saturday, his favorite day of the week because no church or school, he was fighting tears the entire day. Of course that was the day Ludo was feeling better and decided to attack, but they all made a very awkward retreat after Marco tripped and just layed face down in the dirt sobbing. Star helped him up, worry evident in her eyes. "Come on, you never cry....Well, not like this..." She said, walking him to the bathroom for a shower. "I know, I don't even know what's wrong with me..." He said, feeling like the entire world was empty and void of people who cared, dispite the fact Star was right there. He could recognize that Star did, in fact, care but it didn't feel that way. He felt guilty on top of all the other things that he was dealing with at that moment. Marco showered and went straight to bed. The next morning was Sunday, so his mom knocked on his door to wake him up for church. "Five minutes honey!" She said cheerfully. Marco opened his eyes and smiled. He felt better, so much better, the feeling in his chest was completely gone. It was replaced with a sort of warm feeling that spread through his entire body. He sat up and yawned in the morning light, thinking about how cliche this moment was. He heard a grumble and felt the blanket get tugged from his lap. He looked over and none other than Demon Ex Boyfriend Tom, curled up and sleeping peacefully in his bed. Marco decided it was best to let sleeping demons lie and didn't wake Tom up. He'd deal with him after his morning activities. In the car on the way to morning service, Marco whispered to star. "I woke up feeling totally better...and Tom was in my bed." "Tom??" "Yes, Tom." Star clasped her hands over her mouth and checked to see if Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were paying attention. They weren't. "So what did you do???" She asked, voice a quiet hiss. "I just....left him there. I didn't thinking waking up a hellcat with anger issues was a very good idea, Star!!" "You just left him in your house?! What are we going to do with him when we get back???" She asked, tugging at her hair. "I dunno...talk to him?" Marco said, confused sort of smile on his face.

Church went by as usual, Star loved to learn about Earth religions. Marco didn't mind his church at all, it was a lot different than some of the other places he knew were out there. Right at the end of the service, as everyone was filing out, Marco got a text from non other than the hellcat with an anger problem. The text read just one thing: ">:(". He wasn't sure what to take from that, so he just let Tom know they were on the way home and didn't want to fight. The text back from Tom was a surprising one. "Not here to fight. Just keeping us both alive." When they got home, they rushed off to Marco's room to deal with Tom...who was sitting on Marco's bed calmly drinking tea. "Where did you go off to?" He asked, setting his cup down and standing up. "Uh....Church." Star answered, wand at the ready. "Relax, Starship." Tom said, smiling at his pet name for Star...one that he hadn't been able to use in years. The thought made him sad, until he set eyes on Marco. Suddenly losing Star didn't really seem all that awful. "Well, uh, how was Church?" He asked awkwardly. "It was....uh....Church....tastic?" Marco answered.Tom just stared. Marco's Mom snuck up the stairs before anyone could realize, ready to deliver her son's laundry.

"Oh....I didn't know you had a friend over...did he use the front door or....?" Tom froze like a deer in headlights and Star quickly started speaking. "Oh, this is Tom! He's a friend of ours....and he's going to be spending the night, if thats okay?" She said, smiling widley. "Of course! You guys have fun!" Marco's mom said, handing her son his clean clothes and disappearing off down the hall humming. "Nice save, Star." Marco said, moving to put away his clothes. "Noooo problem, Marco! Now, you two....do whatever it is you're going to do." She said, turning her gaze on Tom. She made a crude 'I am watching you' gesture as she slid out of the room. This left Marco to do the only thing he could do concerning someone that gave him that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach-He nodded.

And Tom just stared at him like he was crazy.


	3. The Third Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco reflects on the past few months being soulbound to Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will probably run about five chapters! So, very short, but if people like it I can easily write more!
> 
> You can make suggestions for AUs and even other fandoms (if im familiar with them) at my tumblr, enclave-oil-rig! Feel free to drop a line!
> 
> I really really like AUs...

"You are Marco Diaz," Thought Marco Diaz, "And there is a boy sleeping in your bed and his warm breath on your back is sort of nice." He took a deep breath and honestly, couldn't believe he said those words. In his brain. He couldn't believe he thought those words. As far as anyone knew, Marco was straight. He had a crush on a girl...one girl for his entire school career. Just one. The whole time. But that didn't mean anything, right? It's not like it means that he had a crush on Jackie Lynn Thomas in preschool and since then has been stilfing any and all thoughts of finding men attractive and focusing on the one thing that represented when Marco Diaz last felt normal...Or anything. Right? Marco blinked this thought away, perhaps a little bit too hard. His mind was racing away from him, something that really only happened when he was nervous, and boy have the last few months been taking a toll on Marco's nerves. Three months ago, Marco crashed a demonic party and shared a dance with his best friend, Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni. The dance was also interrupted by Prince of the Damned (okay, so maybe that was a bit drammatic, but..) Tom, and for some reason beyond any Earthling's comprehension, that lead to Tom and Marco being bound together on a completely new level. They worked out an agreement, to relieve the crippling lonliness Tom would visit Marco on the full moon every month, when the feeling was at it's peak. He'd also threatened to kill Marco if he didn't comply peacefully, so of course, he complied peacefully. What the human didn't know, is that Tom couldn't kill him, he couldn't even hurt him if he wanted to. Which he didn't. He wasn't a murderer, threats just...worked for Tom. If either of them were to die, the other would die right along with him, but he didn't know how to explain that to Marco without getting mad at the entire idea that his life was tied to another's, so he just threatened to kill him instead.

The first full moon that Marco and Tom had spent together was...awkward, to say the least. They didn't know the first thing about each other, and they really didn't feel like getting to know each other. So they just sat in the same room, doing their own thing. Tom only spoke up once. "Was it tough for you too? The whole...yearning thing. Was it...was it bad?" He asked, and Marco looked up from his magazine thoughtfully. It was excrutiating, it was terrible and awful and he wouldn't wish anything half as bad on his worst enemy. But he wasn't about to let Tom know that. "It was...nothing. I didn't feel anything weird or different. Maybe it's only you, man." The demon fell silent at his answer, and never said a word until he left the next morning. As soon as he had gone, Marco felt bad again and elected to sleep instead of go to school. Marco expected things to return to normal, after that, he expected to go back to school and yearn for Jackie Lynn Thomas, to hang out with Alfonso and Ferguson, to fight monsters with Star...and on the outside, it did. He continued to stare longingly at his skateboarding dream girl, and as the new moon drew closer that strange feeling in his chest disappeared. Something was still bothering him, though. The feelings he got from Jackie Lynn Thomas, he realized, were different than the feeling he got when Tom had visited him and they sat around and did nothing. It felt...hollow. External. Fake. Marco had always known somewhere in his mind (and his old psyche textbooks he got from the thrift store) that what he wanted out of Jackie wasn't anything she could actually give him. What he wanted out of dating a girl was to feel like he was the same as everyone else, Marco Diaz, boring and straight. What he got out of hanging around with Tom, even wordlessly, was something akin to actual crush feelings...he was strangely okay with how things had turned out concerning the Bloodmoon Ball.

These thoughts always wore him down, always always always. They would haunt him, he was supposed to be that one normal guy surrounded by interesting friends, and he liked it that way. He loved it, in fact, couldn't be happier. Which is why he was fighting so hard to keep up that image of what he felt was normal. One day, he quietly started a conversation with his lunch table, which consisted of Star, Alfonso and Ferguson. It took about a week of calling up the courage to ask the dreaded question, he chose the time when the new moonw as out so he could think totally clearly. "So, what do you guys think of, like, gay people." After his quiet and awkward question, the table fell silent. Marco was screaming interally, thinking he must have said something totally weird and brought up something entirely taboo. He sat there as time seemed to tick by as slow as humanly possible, looking for any possible way out of this situation. Star was the first to speak up. "Whats a....gaaaay person? Like..." She trailed off thoughtfully. Ferguson spoke through a mouthful of sandwich, because time had in fact kept moving at a normal pace, and he was hungry. "It's someone who likes the same gender. Like a girl who likes a girl, or a boy who likes a boy." Alfonso nodded. "Ohhhhhhh....thats so weird, you have a name for that kind of thing." Star said casually. "Yeah, we need to put different people in boxes here on Earth. Wouldn't want a straight and a gay to become friends or something scary like that, right Marco?" He laughed and looked at Marco, who was getting over what just happened. "Haha...right....they might actually get along or something...." He mumbled at Ferguson's weird joke. "Anyways," the redhead spoke whole eating his chips. "I don't have a problem with gay people. I'm bi anyways." He said as if it meant nothing, because to everyone except Marco, it really did mean nothing.

The whole scenario played in Marco's head over and over again as he listened to Tom's steady, calm breathing. He found out through Star that people in Tom's dimension didn't really care much about gender when it came to relationships...And he found out that it was the same in Mewni. Sure, people had preferences, but nobody looked twice at a same sex relationship pretty much anywhere but Earth. Marco scooted back against Tom, and the Demon grumbled and wrapped an arm around his sleeping partner. The shorter of the two couldn't help but melt at this. It wasn't as if he didn't know he liked boys. Marco knew this about himself, he learned that in the third grade when he had an accidental crush on his super awesome teacher. He fought it, though. Fought it with every fiber of his being, made an extra effort to project the visage of what he thought was the perfect teenage boy. It was by no one's effor tbut his own that he did this, his family would love him no matter what and always voted in favor of anyone's basic human rights. His church had an LGBT meetup group that would often discuss why being gay isn't a sin. He had no reason to hide but ones he made up in his own head. Marco checked the clock on the side table next to his bed. It was four thirty in the morning, and he was so exhausted from being lost in his own thoughts he was actually on the verge of tears. From behind him came a mumble. "Marco...Stop squirming around and go to sleep." Tom said, pulling his begruged soul mate closer to his mostly asleep form. "You're keeping up the whole house." Marco snorted quietly. He must have been dreaming, he thought. "Alright, alright. Night Tom." He said, allowing himself to relax and feel comfortable with himself for once. "Night." The demon said.

For that night, when Marco decided to just live instead of worrying about the personal image of himself and what he wanted to be, Marco was actually relaxed and maybe even a little bit happy with himself.


	4. >:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about how Tom feels about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castrophony isnt really a made up word! Well, it sort of is....its a cross between "Cacophony" and "Catastrophy". It means something like, a harsh sound indicating a catastrophy. Its from a gorillaz song!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short! It really felt a lot longer when i was writing it, but ill get right on writing the next chapter.
> 
> I had planned to make this fic 5 chapters long, but the way im going with it...it might end up being a lot more!
> 
> if you have any requests, i can try my best! my tumblr is enclave-oil-rig and maybe i should put a fandoms page up...

Three months. It had been three months! Three agonizing, embarassing months! Tom growled as he stalked the darkened halls of the library in his castle. He searched quickly, making good use of his extra eye, looking for anything and everything even vaguely related to the traditions of the Bloodmoon Ball. He already read through quite an impressive stack of books that lead him absolutly nowhere. He growled, taking deep breaths to try to keep his anger in check, because for all the terrible things Tom had done, he really was trying to keep that problem in check. He heaved a huge sigh and picked up another book, hopefully this one would lead him to the answer to his problem. His Marco problem. He sighed again as he sat down at a grandois stone table, feeling a little guilty that he'd been referring to Marco as his 'problem'. Marco was anything but a problem to Tom, in fact, Tom was the real problem to Marco. Three months ago, during the night of their first full moon as a bonded pair, Tom had asked Marco if the pain was unbareable for him as well, because it was hellish for the demon. Marco told him he was fine the entire month. Stunned and shocked, Tom just let the conversation melt into awkard silence that seemed to last the entire rest of his visit to Earth. This was a one sided bond, something must have gone wrong and this ended up only affecting Tom. Well, he was done being the obsessed creeper, so he began researching a way to reverse the spell he hoped so badly to one day become a part of. It wasn't that he didn't like Marco, he really sort of did. He admired his sneakiness and bravery, and he was actually pretty cute for a human. It was apparent to Tom that regardless of what happened at the Bloodmoon Ball, he had a bit of a crush on Marco. After all, Starship was hardly interested anymore and that was okay, she wasn't his to have. He'd moved on, though Tom would often still tease her about it. They were on alright terms now, despite the threats on Marco's life.

He didn't want to live this way forever. All he had known since Star had ended the relationship was pining and longing. First for Star, now for Marco who was thoroughly uninterested, he was sure. It made the demon sick to his stomach to think that he might have to be in an unrequited romance for the rest of his entire life. He wished things had turned out differently, he thought, it might not have been so bad to have Marco as his boyfriend. Sure, in the past he'd really hated the way Marco acted, but when he got to know his relationship with Star a bit better, he'd realized that the earth teen was actually very admirable. He felt bad he'd almost killed him for trying to rescue his friend...though he still didn't like being villainized that way. Why was a life eternally bonded to him such a terrible fate? Anger is a secondary emotion, so immediately Tom began to feel angry at how hurt he was that being in a relationship with him was considered Hell. He shoved his books off the table onto the stone floor of the empty library, crash of literature echoing through the entire library. He sat at his table in silence, upset even more now that he'd reacted by (essentially) throwing things. What was he to do? Where was he to turn? He was a monster, bonded eternally to someone who fought them as a hobby. Tom actually began to tear up as he put his forehead on the table, arms out in front of him. His life coach always said that things happened for a reason, and that one should look for that reason throughout life. He began to wonder what the reason for this was, and the only conclusion Tom could come to was that he was a terrible person and didn't deserve proper admiration and love. That had to be it, right? All he'd done to terrorize Star, this was punishment for that, right? It had to be.Just as he was about to flip the heavy table over, his phone bleeped out a little sound indicating he had a text. He checked his phone, unsure if what he was seeing was really happening.

On his screen sat a text message from Marco. It's body was so simple, just a simple little thing and yet, it stopped Tom in his tracks. " nite tom. pet marshmallow 30 times b 4 u sleep 2 nite." The Demon's eyes sped across the lines of the message over and over again. It was so simple, just a thing a friend might say to another friend but...this was somehow different. Marco took the time to remind him to give Marshmallow some attention before he went to sleep, to make sure he didn't fall asleep angry and wake up bitter. It was completely out of the blue, Tom and Marco rarely texted each other. A small smile formed on Tom's face, and he felt kind of...happy. He texted back after he was done ogling the words. "Thanx. Feelin kinda crap rn." He felt a little odd opening himself up to someone who really seemed to dislike him, but...maybe he was wrong. Maybe Marco really did care? He didn't want to give himself that sense of false hope but...Another text came in almost immediately.

"I kno take a break".

Tom stared even longer at this new text. He shivered a little bit, blinking away any kind of tears that might maybe possibly have been threatening to fall. Maybe. Kind of. He got up and cleaned up his books, stacking them all on the table nicely, with a small sweet smile on his face...Until i dawned on him. If Marco knew that he was having a shitty night, that meant that he could feel it. Which meant that they WERE, in fact, soulbound. Which meant that Marco lied about not feeling shitty, which meant the past few months of researching a way to reverse the spell had been completely unwarranted. He let out a roar so castrophonous that it startled several guards, who came running into the library to find that The Demon Prince was in the library, tearing everything up. They'd been instructed, when the prince acted this way, to just let him do his thing. So, they closed up the doors to the library and just lsitened to the crashes and yelling that rang out from behind the large iron doors. Marco was lying in his bed, smiling a little at the text from Tom. He could feel that his....friend was having it rough, so he texted a little pep talk to cheer him up. He'd completely forgotten that he'd denied every having been bonded with Tom in the first place. He decided that maybe this whole thing could work out...It couldnt hurt to try, right? And, really, the times that Marco felt most comfortable were when Tom was asleep next to him and he didn't have to act a certain way...so maybe he could work to feel comfortable not acting a certain way when Tom was awake and then....maybe he'd finally be comfortable with himself. He sighed happily, going over the ground rules of taking it slow he would set with Tom on the next full moon. He recieved one last text that went unchecked as he fell asleep.

">:(((((((((((((("


End file.
